


Kinktober 2020: Stony

by bastard_boii



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Degradation, Facial, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Fixation, Sadomasochism, Sex Toys, cock sheath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastard_boii/pseuds/bastard_boii
Summary: Kinktober 2020 prompts all with Steve and Tony. Pretty much exactly what it says on the tin. Each chapter is a separate fic with no correlation to any of the others so feel free to pick and choose which ones you want to read!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 16





	1. Sex Toy/Strap-On

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to point out anything in the comments. I'll go back and edit as needed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony let Steve a present before he went to work. Something new for them to try.

There was a perfectly wrapped present on the kitchen counter. Glittery red wrapping paper and sparkling gold ribbon made it impossible to miss walking by. It caught Steve’s attention immediately while he did his zombie walk to the coffee machine.

He poured himself a cup of coffee, thanking Tony for keeping the pot warmer on, and went to investigate the beacon of a present sitting on the table. There was a small folded piece of paper on the corner of the gift, which Steve plucked off first to read.

_Steve, I got us something new to try tonight. Please try it on and make sure it fits before I get back. I’ll be home by 5 tonight._

_~Love, Tony_

Steve’s heart fluttered in excitement. They’d talked about trying something a bit new a few days ago and Steve was anxious to find out what Tony had picked out. Carefully pulling the gold ribbon off the package to save for later, Steve tore the bright red paper off the box. Sliding the lid off revealed something Steve hadn’t expected at all out of Tony.

Neatly packaged in holographic cellophane sat a large cock sheath. Large was probably an understatement. The calming light blue color did nothing to mitigate just how gigantic this toy was. It had to be the biggest of their collection now, surpassing even the massive plug Tony had purchased the other day-

Steve’s thoughts grinded to a halt. Coffee would have to wait a bit. Snagging the silicone toy and the accompanying supporting harness, Steve nearly sprinted to the bedroom. He ripped open their toy drawer to find the plug in question missing, a sticky note in its place.

_I’ll be ready for you~_

Steve took in the heft of the toy in his hands. He understood why the harness would be needed, it was a bit heavy. He unwrapped the cellophane and gave the toy and experimental squeeze. It had a decent amount of give to it and the outside texture had a matte feel to it for added friction. Poking a finger inside revealed a series of spiral ribs which were sure to stoke his cock as he fucked Tony senseless.

The idea alone made Steve’s mouth water, his dick beginning to throb in agreement. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table, exhaling a long breath when he realized it was still early in the morning. There was a long way to go until Tony got home, so Steve resigned himself to spending the day in the gym.

~*~ 

At exactly 5pm, the elevator chimed and opened to reveal a very worn out Tony Stark. He kicked his shoes off at the door, figuring he’d put them away properly later, and draped his suit jacket over the back of a kitchen chair.

As Tony loosened his tie, he noticed the pile of wrapping paper on the counter. Suddenly all signs of exhaustion disappeared, replaced by a wave of arousal. 

Not seeing his husband anywhere in the kitchen or living room, Tony knew just where to look. He slowly opened their bedroom door, revealing the most beautiful sight on the bed that Tony had ever seen. 

There sat Steve, perfect posture, on his knees, completely nude save for the light blue cock sheath and the gold ribbon neatly tied around his neck. His balls were held perfectly by the strap below the sheath and the dark leather straps of the supporting harness contrasted brilliantly against the pale skin of Steve’s hips.

“Isn’t this a lovely present to come home to,” Tony breathed, taking Steve’s chin in his hand.

Steve chuckled, leaning into the touch, “you gave me such a nice gift, the least I could do is return the sentiment.”

“That you have dear, that you have.”

Tony wasted no time in stripping the rest of his clothes and nearly tackling Steve to the bed, teeth clashing together in a desperate kiss as he straddled Steve’s hips.

“Eager?” Steve asked between kisses.

“You have no idea,” Tony responded, bringing Steve’s hands to his backside.

Steve trailed his fingers over Tony’s round cheeks, teasing until his fingers brushed against the base of the large plug that had been missing from the drawer that morning. He gave it a light push, causing Tony to make a low moan in the back of his throat.

Squirming, Tony tried to wordlessly coax Steve into pulling out the plug, but Steve removed his hands and placed them on Tony’s hips instead.

“Aw come on Steve, I’ve been wearing this all day,” Tony whined, giving Steve the best puppy dog eyes he could manage.

Steve grinned, returning to massaging Tony’s backside. “Fair enough,” Steve said as he slowly pulled the plug free from Tony’s ass, eliciting a much louder moan from him, already hard cock beginning to leak precum. “I’m itching to use this new toy on you anyway.”

He prodded Tony’s hole with two fingers, a generous amount of lube coating them. They slipped in easily and he immediately targeted Tony’s prostate.  
Tony’s back arched, moans nearly becoming screams of ecstasy. Steve carefully added two more fingers to further stretch Tony’s hole, massaging his insides and paying special attention to his prostate.

Once Steve was satisfied with prepping Tony for the large sheath enveloping his cock, he withdrew his fingers, much to Tony’s disappointment. Steve quickly lubed up his sheathed cock, and lined it up with Tony’s hole. 

Sliding down on Steve’s cock was an entirely new experience with the added sheath. Not only was it larger but the texture added an absolutely delicious amount of friction. While Steve was used to the tight feeling of Tony’s ass, the sheath had a different texture inside that was enhanced by Tony clenching his muscles, giving Steve’s cock a series of small strokes with every movement.

Tony’s breath hitched, signaling that he was fully seated on Steve’s cock.

“This is different,” Tony gasped.

Steve struggled not to begin thrusting with wild abandon as he nodded with a groan, “Sure is.”

Tony didn’t want to drag out the anticipation too much, so he began to slowly roll his hips into Steve’s. The sounds that Steve was making were almost drowning out Tony’s labored breathing and moans. The texture of the sheath dragging over his prostate almost enough to make him cum untouched.

Steve quickened the pace by meeting Tony’s bounces, snapping his hips up to fill Tony as much as he could. The ribbed inside of the sheath rubbed in all the right places, teasing the head of his cock and just under the glans. Steve dug his fingers into Tony’s hips, sure to leave a lovely array of bruises for Steve to kiss and cherish for the next few days.

Knowing Tony wasn’t going to last as long as he hoped, he leaned down to nip at Steve’s lips. “Please make me cum, Steve, and keep going after I have,” He whispered.

Steve’s hips stuttered, a slick hand flying to Tony’s cock to violently jack him off. Stroking him in just the way he liked, twisting his palm over the head, Tony came in ribbons across Steve’s abs, throwing his head back with a loud groan.

Tony wanted to flop over onto Steve’s chest but he kept his posture as Steve’s thrusts continued to speed up. His moans were beginning to turn into screams of pleasure and oversensitivity. His lax hole fluttered and his cock twitched in an attempt to fill again, the assault on his insides becoming almost too much to bear. 

Steve’s thrusts became sloppy before he gave one last deep thrust, cum filling Tony’s ass through the sheath. Tony didn’t think he had it in him, but to his surprise, he was able to cum again. Despite it being barely more than a dribble, the sensation still took his breath away. Overstimulation wracked through his body, making Tony think he was going to black out. He came back to Earth when Steve’s warm lips pressed to his forehead.

Cock still buried in his ass, Tony mumbled, “If you pull out now, I might actually pass out.”

Steve giggled, sounding lightheaded himself, “We have to do this again sometime. Though I can’t say it’s superior to the feeling of just your ass clenching around my cock.”

Tony meant to lean up to kiss Steve’s lips but only mustered enough strength to reach his chin. “Agreed. Your bare cock is still the best.”

A few minutes passed, allowing both of them to catch their breath and recover enough for Steve to pull himself out. Tony hissed but settled again quickly after. Still trapped under Tony cuddling into his chest, Steve wriggled himself out of the sheath and harness and pulled off the ribbon from his neck.

“We need to shower or we’re going to get sticky and itchy,” Steve said halfheartedly, feeling a mix of lube and cum dripping from Tony’s ass onto his thighs.

Tony grumbled, “That’s a problem for future us. Nap now, shower later.”

Steve huffed a laugh and allowed himself to close his eyes. He’d wake Tony in half an hour or so.


	2. Choking/Deepthroat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wants to know how good of a deepthroater Steve is.

“So, out of curiosity, just how often did you suck each other off in the war?” Tony asked casually while sipping his coffee.

Steve tapped his chin in thought. “Don’t know about other groups, but for mine it was a nightly event. M’ still proud of my record. Took every one of em’ down to the balls in one night. I was awarded the title of ‘Best Deepthroater’.”

Tony spewed his coffee across the table. “Okay, that was just not fair,” he sputtered.

Steve shrugged, handing Tony a napkin. “It was perfectly fair. I was honest, that’s the requirement right?”

“Yeah but you said it so shamelessly,” Tony grumbled.

Steve grinned, going back to his newspaper. This was a game that had been going on for days now. The rules were simple, questions would be asked back and forth about their sex lives. They had to answer truthfully but the first one to stutter or get embarrassed about the question lost. This was the first time Tony had lost. He’d thought that Steve was much more prudish!

Tony wiped up the coffee spit on the table. “Were you letting me win this entire week?”

“I would never,” Steve said with as much false innocence as he could manage. 

Trying to preserve some of his dignity, Tony muttered, “Knew it.”

Steve looked him dead in the eye. “No you didn’t.”

Tony threw his hands up in exasperation. “Oh come on! Just let me have this!”

Looking up at the ceiling as if he was thinking for a minute, Steve hummed a simple, “Mmm, nah.”

“Well, anyway,” Tony huffed, “Think you still hold that title?”

“Why? You wanna test it?” Steve winked.

“For science.”

“Of course. For science.”

With the agreement made and both of them not having any obligations for the day, brunch was postponed in favor of testing if Steve still held the title of ‘Best Deepthroater”.

~

Tony couldn’t even take off his clothes. Steve was insistent on pushing him up against the wall, undoing the fly of his jeans with his teeth, and pulling out Tony’s cock and balls. He palmed Tony’s balls, giving them a light squeeze while taking the tip of Tony’s cock into his mouth.

Tony groaned and smacked his head back on the wall. He tangled his fingers in Steve’s hair and coaxed him to swallow more of his length. Steve obliged enthusiastically, letting his throat go lax, allowing him to take Tony down to the root.

“Ooh Steve, that was too easy for you,” Tony marveled through a moan.

Steve pulled off of Tony’s cock. “Then make it harder for me. Choke me,” he dared.

Tony kept one hand still in Steve’s hair and used the other to guide his cock back into Steve’s mouth. Steve’s tongue laved at the sensitive head and glans as they passed his lips, making Tony shiver. He tried not to pause for too long and continued pushing into the back of Steve’s throat. 

Once again Tony met no resistance as Steve swallowed his length all the way. A groan was punched out of him as Steve worked his throat around his cock. Tony was so distracted by the sensations that he had forgotten what Steve had asked of him until Steve took his free hand and wrapped it around his own throat.

Tony glanced down at Steve and received a mischievous wink. As his fingers tightened around Steve’s neck, Steve’s eyes began to roll back in his head. He could feel Steve brace himself with his hands on Tony’s thighs. With Steve mostly incapable of moving, Tony assumed that he would have to be the one to thrust.

He pulled his hips back slowly and paused for a beat to give Steve a chance to take breath. He felt Steve inhale the best he could with his fingers tight around his neck, then he began thrusting into Steve’s mouth relentlessly.

Steve made sure to tighten his throat just enough for added friction and to tease the head with his tongue when he could. Tony didn’t think he was going to be able to last at this rate, but he held on just long enough to see tears beading up in the corner of Steve’s eyes.

When his thrusts began to stutter, Steve’s hands slid up to Tony’s hips and forced his thrusts even deeper down his throat. With a groan, Tony came hard down Steve’s throat, which he obediently swallowed, just as the first tears began slipping down Steve’s face.

Tony let go of Steve’s neck and carefully pulled out of his mouth. Steve took a few deep breaths but looked like he was on cloud nine as he gazed up at Tony, still kneeling.

“So, what’s your conclusion,” He asked dreamily.

Tony snorted a laugh. “What’s above ‘Best Deepthroater’?”

Steve blinked slowly before stating matter of factly, “Master of Deepthroating.” Sending them both into a fit of laughter.


	3. Degradation/Sadomasicism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony reminds Steve that he's nothing more than Tony's cumslut.

Tony pressed his heel into the middle of Steve’s naked back, forcing him to bend in half from his kneeling position until his nose brushed the floor.

“Tell me what you are again,” Tony, who was still fully dressed, demanded as he ground the sharp heel of his dress shoe into Steve’s back.

Steve hissed but still managed to mutter, “Your cumslut.”

“Can’t hear you,” Tony warned, the sound of the switch cutting the air behind him emphasizing his words.

“Your cum slut!” Steve cried out.

“Sir. It’s ‘Your cumslut, Sir.’” Tony corrected, giving Steve a single smack with the switch over his shoulder.

“Your cum slut, Sir!” Steve hissed.

“Good boy.”

Tony lifted his heel off of Steve’s back, allowing him to sit up. Steve exhaled a small sigh of relief that did not go unnoticed by Tony.

“Don’t act like you don’t like it. Your pathetic cock certainly does. Getting hard from someone humiliating you? What kind of man are you?” Tony sneered.

Steve hung his head in shame, glaring at his dripping cock like it betrayed him.

“Well, if nothing else it’s more convenient for me. Get up, elbows on the bed, bend over,” Tony instructed.

Steve slowly stood, feeling a rush of blood travel down to his legs, making them get pins and needles.

Tony’s eyes ran over Steve’s body as he bent over on his elbows. 

“I’m sure your legs are a bit prickly after that, how about we get that blood flowing again?” Tony suggested. “I want you to thank me every time this lands on your skin,” he drug the switch over Steve’s calves, making him flinch as the pins and needles traveled with the wood.

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.”

Tony grinned a wicked smile as he smacked Steve’s left calf first, leaving a lovely red line over the back. 

“Thank you, Sir!” Steve managed through his teeth.

Every hit climbed higher on Steve’s legs until he had a series of red stripes all the way up to his ass. Tony knew they’d be gone in a few hours so he relished in them while he could, pressing his fingers into some of the particularly deep welts in Steve’s thighs. Steve groaned, cock twitching and leaking a steady amount of precum.

“You want to be fucked, cumslut?” Tony purred in his ear.

“Yes, Sir. Please, Sir,” Steve panted.

Tony undid his zipper, pulling out his hard length and giving it a few pumps. The snap of a lube bottle cap made Steve shiver in anticipation. Tony kicked Steve’s legs further apart and drug the head of his cock over Steve’s hole, allowing it to catch on the rim.

“You cum on my cock or not at all, got it?” Tony stated, tangling his fingers in Steve’s hair and pulling. “And you’re not going to cum until I do. You're my cumslut, remember?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Tony pushed in with one thrust, making Steve howl from the stretch. He wasn't going to spend any time allowing Steve to adjust so he started on a brutal pace, pounding Steve's ass as deep and hard as he could.

“That’s right. You’re nothing more than something for me to use,” Tony gloated. “You belong to me.”

Steve was struggling not to cum, only just managing to hold back, but Tony’s voice was going to push him over the edge. Tony smirked when he felt Steve’s hole flutter around him, a sign that he wasn’t going to last.

“You better not cum before me,” Tony warned.

Steve whined, pushing back on Tony’s cock. “Yes, Sir.”

Tony’s hips stuttered, thrusts becoming less coordinated and more frantic as his cock throbbed within Steve’s clenching hole. He buried himself as deep as he could and came with a soft grunt. 

Steve was shaking, desperately trying not to cum but also trying to stay close to the edge. Tears streamed down his face, his bottom lip bruised from him biting it.

Tony leaned over Steve’s back and whispered in his ear, “Cum. Now.”

Steve’s back arched as he came hard across the sheets under him. He let out a pitiful moan that morphed into a sob of relief. Slowly pulling out, Tony marveled at work.

Steve was a mess. Red welts still vibrant on his pale skin, tears streaked over his flushed cheeks, cock still giving minute twitches. Tony stepped to the side and pulled out his phone after doing up his pants.

“I’ll keep this as a reminder of just how pathetic you are.” He snapped a quick picture. “I’ll be back later. Clean yourself up,” Tony dismissed before he stepped out of the bedroom.

Steve was left to come down from his high, knowing that Tony would be back in less than ten minutes with a glass of water and something to eat. He smiled to himself as he flopped over, avoiding his mess on the bed. Yeah, he’d have to come up with something good to one-up Tony on their next scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always loved!
> 
> Come follow me on Twitter! https://twitter.com/bastard_boii


End file.
